Parting
by Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel
Summary: Roxy goes to Alfea and finds herself very alone after the Winx Club, the Specialists and Morgana go away.


**Parting**  
19 juin 2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Winx Club.

* * *

At Alfea, the Winx Club, the Specialists and Morgana all stood behind Roxy, urging her to step forward to Ms Griselda. The time had finally come for Roxy to keep her word to Faragonda and come study at Alfea.

There were seasonal differences between Earth and Magix. When the Winx Club had arrived and upturned and shook her life and in every which way then put it back down again, it had been the beginning of Roxy's summer vacation while in Magix, it was the beginning of the school year. That meant that Magix was a season ahead of Earth (at least in Gardenia's part of the world) but seasons meant nothing to Magix because it was eternally summer thanks to the meteomagic office.

Roxy had spent that extra year to learn the rudiments of magic from Morgana and get to know her mother better. Morgana had acted as an advisor to Nebula and had often travelled to the various magical kingdoms around Earth. Klaus was both overjoyed but at the same time overwhelmed by Morgana's sudden appearance and years worth of tensions had arose within days. Roxy felt that she should have not be left home with her father and mother in the state they were but she was hoping, that with her gone, their romance would reignite.

Morgana squeezed Roxy's hand tenderly and Artu sat wagging his tail, excited at the prospect of exploring a new place with all sorts of new smells and sights. He patiently waited at her heel, sensing an inquietude about her and knowing of what he knew of humans that she was not ready accept all these new places as quickly as he did.

Stella whispered in the Earth fairy's ear, "Here's a piece of advice: stay away from Griselda at all cost."

Roxy nodded and gave Griselda her name. The strict woman glared at the Winx Club and Specialists, most especially Stella. She looked at Morgana with a sort of reverence. Perhaps she could sense the power that laid dormant within the older woman, or the centuries of wisdom she exuded.

"Try not following their example by breaking curfew, Miss Roxy, and there won't be a problem," Griselda advised.

"She could learn to smile every now and then," Morgana said drily, inspecting the castle's unique architecture. "And this school could do with a lot less pink. It's not very imposing if an enemy decides to invade it. I think enemies might stop and drop their weapons because they've cracked a rib from laughing than from fear."

"…Mom!" Roxy whispered (the word felt foreign on her tongue) and wove an arm around Morgana's, walking into the quad. Roxy was still having a hard time seeing Morgana as her mother but she could see in her mother's eyes the love Morgana had for her.

"I'm sorry, but dear, pink walls would not have stopped Robert the Bruce from claiming the Scottish throne."

Roxy became flush. She wish she understood the historical reference. Over the course of a year, Roxy had quickly become acquainted with the fact that her mother was knowledgeable-in the context of medieval Europe, specifically with the politics was now the United Kingdom. "I'm sure that no one is going to invade Alfea, Mom."

"Don't be sure of that," Riven said. "This place is always getting invaded, ransacked, set on fire and in general, destroyed. Us at Red Fountain, all we get is a severe ice storm in the form of a dragon, a magic mayhem ball and some break-ins for the Codex."

"Don't forget hurricanes," Sky added.

"Yeah, and Valtor's—!"

"Riven, don't jinx it! I'd like it for one year that nothing happens at Alfea! Or Red Fountain! Or _anywhere_ else in the universe!" Bloom said. She glared at Sky.

"Good luck with that, Princess—ow!" Musa promptly chastised Riven by hitting him on the shoulder with the side of her fist.

"We promise that if something like that happens, we will protect Roxy," Musa reassured after seeing Morgana's suspicious gaze.

Roxy did not feel very relaxed.

Morgana noticed her anxiety. "Maybe that's why they should colour the walls another colour. Pink is not very threatening. Maybe we should go to your room and drop your things off before orientation starts?"

"Right."

Instead of trying to find her room for herself, the Winx Club showed her the way but she did not get anytime to explore before Tecna checked her watch.

"It's time for us to get going. We'll see you after orientation."

"Yeah, we have to get going too," Helia said. "The first shuttle of recruits comes in tonight."

"And I have to head for home," Sky said, already pulling out a cell phone to arrange for his private flight back to Eraklyon.

Soon, everyone left in their separate directions. An Eraklyon escort picked up Sky and Brandon; Riven, Helia and Timmy headed back to Red Fountain where they would train first year recruits and the Winx Club headed into the deeper parts of the Alfea castle to prepare for the first year students. Even Morgana felt it was time that she slipped back to Earth.

In the end, with her last and most precious connection severed, Roxy felt very alone.

* * *

I originally wrote this because I saw an onslaught of fanfictions featuring Roxy at Alfea. I wasn't really impressed with them because the dialogues were plastic. Of course, the insidious egotistical monster inside of me said that I could do better and I tried. What do you think?

In passing, there are about three and a half more chapters to this fic featuring one of Roxy's roommate Prithvi and senior fairy Emma. Would anyone be interested in reading those too? This story will never be completed but the story is slightly interesting.


End file.
